


lover (always)

by breaktrio



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aged up characters, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, always writing about uni i hate it, college auish, college student!natsumi, i love them, implied gouenji shuuya/endou mamoru, landlord!aki, libraries are lgbt+ culture, mizukamiya from my other ff makes a cameo, of course they are like. in their twenties now, soft, this is 4 my wlw ass, written this for ie sapphic week instead of focusing on studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktrio/pseuds/breaktrio
Summary: [written for #IESapphicWeek day 1: a kiss at the library]Aki is worried about her girlfriend.
Relationships: Kino Aki/Raimon Natsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	lover (always)

The rain hits Aki’s light green umbrella rhythmically. Her shoes and her thighs are getting wetter and wetter and by the time she reaches the Library, inside the big and articulate campus of Inazuma University, she is completely drenched. Luckily, it’s summer and she doesn’t have to worry about the cold.  
  
It’s almost 8PM and the Library is still open (thanks to Natsumi and her campaign to keep it open until midnight, something Aki will never understand about how students need to be more productive), but Aki didn’t come here to check out a book or to study. She came here to retrieve her girlfriend, probably still inside with her nose buried in some business or economic book too big to bring back at their place.  
  
They made dinner plans with Endou and Gouenji that evening and Natsumi is nowhere to see—again, too busy studying for her exams to forget everything else. It’s that time of the year were Aki has to remember her to eat or to sleep, because she will forget, trying to study as much as she can.  
  
Aki is not angry. She knows Natsumi, she is a workaholic. She has the capability of alienate herself in what she is doing. Aki loves her for that, too. But she is worried, more than everything else, because Natsumi didn’t answer to any of her texts messages (or Gouenji’s). Usually, even if she is studying, Natsumi will answer here and there, maybe when she’s having her ridiculously short break. Aki decided the only thing to do was coming here, mostly because she really wants to eat out. And they have a reservation. It’s not the first time she has to come and drag her out, anyway. It’s not a big deal for Aki anymore, she is used to it.  
  
Aki pushes the door to enter the Library. She finds herself in the hall, completely empty except for the librarian, who is sitting behind his desk, completely focused on the book he’s reading.  
  
Aki closes his umbrella, trying not to get water on anything. Books are faraway, so she’s not worried about them. She also tries to dry her shoes on the mat. When she is sure it’s safe to go inside, Aki puts her umbrella on the floor. She is going to leave in a few minutes, anyway. She looks at the sky behind the big windows, the sun already setting, hiding behind grey clouds. Aki sighs, hoping that will stop raining soon.  
  
Aki whispers a _hello_ to the librarian. He rises his head and smiles, kindly, blue eyes tired, but gentle.  
  
The Library it’s not too cold, the AC on low just making the temperature bearable enough. She looks around, looking for a mop of warm brown hair.  
  
She has to walk a lot before finding Natsumi. Aki knows she loves studying next to the Economics section, because it’s easier to get what she needs.  
  
And here she is. But she’s not studying. Half of her body is lying on the table, her computer showing off her screensaver (a photos of them with their friends at Haruna’s birthday party last spring), piles of opened and unopened books in front of her. Natsumi’s long hair look like a blanket, covering almost everything in proximity to her. She’s sleeping in the middle of the Library. She still has her favourite pen between her fingers.  
  
Aki smiles, letting out a small giggle. So, this is why she wasn’t answering.  
  
Getting closer, Aki snaps a picture of her sleeping girlfriend sending it to the group-chat they have with Endou and Gouenji.  
  
  
_Aki: Found her!_  
  
_Gouenji: Is she sleeping?_  
  
_Aki: Yeah_ _😊_  
  
_Mamoru: omg natsu SLEEPS now i cant believe it…_  
  
_Gouenji: Well, wake her up. Our reservation is in half an hour._  
  
_Mamoru: dont be mean natsu is tired dont you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_  
  
_Gouenji: She made me make the reservation so early!_  
  
  
Aki puts a hand on Natsumi’s head. She brushes off some hair strands. Natsumi looks so peaceful and it makes hard for Aki to wake her up. Endou is right, Natsumi doesn’t sleep. She can work on three hours of sleep, if necessary. Natsumi doesn’t have the time to sleep, too busy with her studies and with helping his father managing the school and the Raimon Corporation. Aki tries to help, too, but she isn’t good at this kind of things—she is skilled at taking care of other people, and she does her best at taking care of Natsumi. Always leaving her a warm meal, always making her a bath when she comes home late from a meeting, always brushing her hair in the morning when she feels like it. And Aki loves it. She is a nurturing person. She likes taking care of other people, especially if it’s people she loves, like Natsumi, or Mamoru, or her baby cousin Tenma (who in the spring will be coming to live with her and Natsumi).  
  
Another reason she decided to buy Kogarashi Manor and being a landlord it’s because that way she can take care of multiple people at the same time. Aki needs to be busy, and she likes having things to do. Lately, she stays at home, waiting for Natsumi or going out with Haruna and Fuyuka. Some days, she goes out with Endou to go and see a movie. It’s not enough, she needed more, and what seemed right was having a lot of people under her roof.  
  
Natsumi’s cheeks are squished against the book she was reading, her lips pink and pursed; her sleeping face beautiful as ever. Even if Aki is used to waking up next to her every morning, now, she still can’t believe she was so lucky to fall in love (and still be) with her. To have Natsumi as her girlfriend. To being loved by Natsumi as much Aki loves her.  
  
Before Aki starts to count of many freckles are on Natsumi’s nose (she always does that, constantly), she tells herself that they must go. So, she moves her hands on Natsumi’s shoulder to wake her up. Gently, she shakes her, whispering her name.  
  
Slowly, Natsumi opens one warm brown hair, her eyelashes fluttering.  
  
“Aki?” she asks, voice full of sleep.  
  
She raises her head and looks around, taking in where she is.  
  
“Yeah, it’s me,” Aki murmurs.  
  
“Did I…?”  
  
“Yeah, honey. You fell asleep all over your pretty notes.”  
  
Natsumi yawns, “I forgot once to drink my fifth coffee of the day and this is what happens.”  
  
Aki shakes her head in disbelief at her unhealthy habits, “I can’t be mad about it. Looked like a good nap, though.”  
  
“Yeah, I feel like a human being for the first time in three months,” Natsumi scratches her arms. Aki follows the movement with her eyes.  
  
She looks very relaxed. Aki puts a hand on Natsumi’s cheeks, still red after she slept on it. She strokes her skin gently, “We have to go, love.”  
  
Natsumi closes her eyes at the contact, “Sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“I made you worry, didn’t I? You came here and it’s been raining all day. Oh no, I forgot about dinner, too!”  
  
Aki giggles, “Hey, everything is fine. I was a little bit worried, as always when it concerns you.”  
  
Natsumi blushes and looks away, “Still.”  
  
They been together since the end of high school, and Aki still finds amusing how Natsumi reacts when Aki says this kind of things. She can’t take compliments well (and it’s weird, since she’s such a confident woman who knows what she wants and how to take it), and it’s hard for her to say _I love you_ without being embarrassed to death.  
  
She is so pretty. Eyes still full of sleep, hair a mess, bookcases behind her and rosy lips and cheeks. She is so pretty, and she is Aki’s to kiss, hug and love.  
  
Aki leans a little, lips brushing against Natsumi’s. Natsumi smiles in the kiss, putting her hands in Aki’s short hair, playing with the ends.  
  
Here they are, sharing a lover’s kiss in the Economics section.  
  
Kissing Natsumi always feels like the first time. Aki’s heart always manages to beat a little to faster and Natsumi always smiles when their lips touch and lock. The way Aki feels better, more complete, when she is in Natsumi’s arms or when they are kissing. It makes sense, so much sense. Aki feels at home everywhere, even in a Library at eight in the evening with the pouring rain. She feels warm and secure. Aki wants to be with her, forever, and it’s the teenager in her telling this, but right now, she believes it. This is forever, and she wants all of Natsumi’s summers, all of Natsumi’s smiling and crying days. All of it. Forever.  
  
She knows Natsumi feels the same as her. And it’s perfect.  
  
They separate. Natsumi still has her hands in Aki’s hair. Aki kisses her nose and Natsumi hums, “Don’t.”  
  
“Gouenji is going to be mad,” Aki tries.  
  
“Let him be mad.”  
  
“We have a reservation at the restaurant you wanted to try.”  
  
Natsumi huffs, “Okay, then. Let’s go.”  
  
Aki gets up and holds out her hand for Natsumi to take it. She does.  
  
Together, they get Natsumi’s stuff back in her bag and all the books she didn’t use because she fell asleep on the cart for the librarian on duty.  
  
Aki recovers her umbrella on the way out, but now it’s harder to keep it in place because her hand is holding Natsumi’s.  
  
And she won’t let go.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> instead of studying i thought about this! im not 100% happy with it but i wanted to join ie sapphic week bc i think it's 1) neat 2) i need to write more about wlw but i lack imagination so the prompts help 3) it's a perfect opportunity to share my new obsession with natsuaki i got after rewatching the first season.. they were... domestic girlfriends.. aki... best girl... anyway...this was also a distraction for my wip currently not coming like i want it to come so.. eyah. here. they are girlfriends! also my brand includes engou so have a little bit of engou. as a treat.  
> now im going to watch avatar with my friendsssssssssssss byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! love yall don't hate me


End file.
